headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: Genesis of the Daleks (Part 4)
"Genesis of the Daleks (Part 4)" is the fourth chapter in the "Genesis of the Daleks" serial, which ran through episodes 11-16 in series 12 of the television series Doctor Who. The episodes originally aired in six parts on BBC1 from March 8th to April 12th, 1975. The serial was directed by David Maloney and written by veteran Doctor Who screenplay writer Terry Nation. In this episode, the Thousand Year War comes to an end as the Thals deal a critical strike against the Kaleds. Davros is not ready to admit defeat however and sends the Daleks to the Thal city with orders to exterminate every living creature on site. The Doctor reunites with Harry and Sarah, but their reunion is bittersweet as they soon find themselvs prisoners of Davros once again. Synopsis While attempting to reach the Thals missile platform, the Doctor is electrocuted upon the charged, metal fence. He is taken prisoner and brought into the Thal headquarters. The Thal high command meanwhile, uses Davros' information to launch an attack the Kaled dome and it begins to weaken. Once the dome is sufficiently weakened, they launch their rocket. The Doctor is forced to watch, fearing that Harry Sullivan and Sarah Jane Smith are inside the Kaled dome. Inside the Kaled dome, Davros and his Elite guard stand vigilant as the ground above them begins to quake. Nobody knows that Davros is playing both sides against one another. As the dome begins to collapse, Davros uses this as an opportunity to justify his Dalek program. First however, he needs to weed out the traitors within his own inner council. Davros accuses Ronson of being a Thal spy and has a Dalek execute him. With that, he triumphantly declares the death of the Kaled race and the rise of the Daleks. With the destruction of the Kaleds, the Thal leader declares an end to war and establishes a general amnesty. All prisoners, including the Doctor, are now free to go. A Thal woman named Bettan approaches the Doctor and asks him about his friends. The Doctor tells her that they were inside the dome when it collapses. He also informs her that the only reason Davros betrayed the Kaleds was because his own people had threatened to put a stop to his Dalek program. At the Kaled compound, Davros addresses one of the project leaders, Gharman, and outlines a new procedure that is to be introduced into the embryonic Dalek creatures. This process will remove all sense of conscious from the Daleks, robbing them of compassion and the ability to make moral decisions. Gharman is reluctant to follow through with this agenda, but agrees to obey Davros' orders. The first wave of Daleks make their way to the Thal city. They file through the command center and begin systematically exterminating every Thal they come across. The Doctor and Bettan manage to escape detection and go outside. The Doctor tells her that he must return to the Kaled compound. If he can succeed in destroying Davros, he might stand a chance at defeating the Daleks. He goes back through the underground cavern that he traversed earlier. A pack of Mutos attack him, but fortunately, Harry, Sarah and their friend Sevrin arrive in time to drive them off. The Doctor is overjoyed to see that Harry and Sarah are still alive. He tells them that he must get back inside the complex. Even if he cannot stop the Daleks, he needs to recover the Time Ring that the Time Lord gave him or else they won't be able to get back home. Meanwhile, Gharman speaks with another member of the Elite Scientific Corps, a man named Kavell. He tells him that they need to find a way to stop Davros from augmenting the moral centers of the Daleks. Kavell is frightened however and fears execution. Gharman asks him to spread the word to other like-minded scientists to form a front against Davros. Neither man realizes that from around a corner, Davros' sub-commander, Nyder, listens to them with great interest. A short time later, Nyder approaches Gharman. He confesses that he is now questioning Davros' initiatives. He fears that Davros' obsession will result in all their deaths. He wants to meet with Gharman in secret so they can discuss their options. Outside the bunker, the Doctor sends Sevrin back towards the Thal city to find Bettan. Sarah, Harry and he continue on their way through the tunnels. They come upon the cave with Davros' mutant clam creatures, and Sarah is nearly bitten. They continue until they reach the crawlspace that leads into the bunker. Gharman meets up with Nyder. He tells him that the other scientists are forming a resistance against Davros and are going to issue an ultimatum. They will only continue to work on the project if Davros restores the brain centers that control the conscious. Gharman identifies other members of the conspiracy by name. Nyder straightens himself as Davros comes around the corner. Nyder is loyal to Davros after all. He baited Gharman into giving up the names of his fellow conspirators. He knocks Gharman out and takes him prisoner. Davros intends on using the same behavior modification techniques that he plans for the Daleks on Gharman. Nyder hears something moving throughout the ventilation shafts. As the Doctor, Harry and Sarah enter the corridor, Davros and Nyder are there to capture them. Harry and Sarah are taken away while the Doctor is taken to Davros' laboratory. He is strapped down to a chair and Davros begins interrogating him. Reviewing the Doctor's previous testimony about being a time traveler, he presses him for information concerning the future fates of the Daleks. More importantly, he wants the Doctor to reveal any possible weaknesses in the Dalek design. The Doctor refuses to cooperate so Davros provides him added incentive by torturing Harry and Sarah. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Episode was included in the Doctor Who: Genesis of the Daleks DVD collection. * Includes a recap of the climax to Part Three. * The Time Lord gave the Doctor the Time Ring in Part One. * Final appearance of Doctor Ronson. Chronologically, Doctor Ronson is the first victim of the Daleks. See also External Links * * * "Genesis of the Daleks (Part 4)" at Wikipedia ---- Category:1975/Episodes Category:March, 1975/Episodes